Differing from polymers formed with strong, irreversible covalent bonds with stable bulk properties, polymers prepared through reversible non-covalent interaction or covalent bonds exhibit dynamic properties. The dynamic features of reversible polymers have been employed in the design of self-healing, shape-memory, stimuli-responsive, and environmentally adaptive materials. Non-covalent interactions are relatively weak and lack directionality with only a few exceptions, such as quadruple hydrogen bonding, high-valence metal chelation, and host-guest interaction. Dynamic covalent bonds, on the contrary, usually have higher strength and more controllable reversibility. Well-known dynamic covalent bonds or structures include imine, substituted cyclohexene capable of retro-Diels-Alder reaction, and thiol radical species amenable for radical association-dissociation. These dynamic chemistries have formed laboratory polymers with special properties and functions. Recently, interest has grown in designing dynamic covalent chemistry applicable in conventional polymers of widespread utility. No catalyst-free, room-temperature dynamic covalent chemistries have been reported for the synthesis of reversible polymers of industrial interest and broad application.